


That's Life

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: He broke up with her to protect her, but she's just tired of people trying to save her.





	That's Life

"Jealousy definitely doesn't look good on you Jughead, the color of envy really messes with your complexion." 

The feminine and familiar voice of Veronica Lodge spoke from beside him as she dropped her tray on the space next to his, a knowing smirk playing on her sharp features. 

Faking obliviousness did not come easily to Jughead, he enjoyed knowing things, ached to know The happenings of Riverdale twenty four seven, but in this case? He was gonna fake it for as long as humanly possible. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Veronica, I'm just eating lunch." He mumbled over his sandwich, holding up the other half as evidence. 

Veronica poked her salad daintily   
"Oh of course, well you might want to tell that to Reggie Mantle I'm sure he's going to need surgery from all the holes you've been burning into his back with your glares." She grinned, popping her salad into her mouth.

Jugheads turned his eyes back to the scene he had currently been observing. Betty was leaning against the football players lunch table, her tiny cheerleading skirt riding up against the cool metal of the pull out table. Reggie Mantle had her caged in as he tugged on her ponytail and whispered something in her ear, something apparently inappropriate based off of the way Betty blushed scarlet red. 

He was pissed off, Reggie Mantle of all people? The biggest tool in all of Riverdale? What could she possibly see in him? There was no way he matched her intellectually, sure they had their natural altheleticism in common but that was about it. Jugheads fingers clenched his lunch tray, come on?! How was Betty supposed to breathe when Reggie was taking in all of her air? Breathing in her space like that? 

"You broke up with her remember?" Veronica's voice broke him out of his stare down, he glanced at her irritated.

"I know I did, but still! Reggie Mantle?!" 

Veronica shrugged, a sympathetic smile on her face 

"I guess he's been asking her or ever since you two broke up, she hasn't said yes yet but I think he's wearing her down." 

Jughead couldn't hide the low growl that bubbled inside of him.

He had broken up with her to protect her, the Southside had changed him. Sure Jughead was back at Riverdale but his semester at Southside High had turned him into a bitter, paranoid mess and Betty deserved better. Not to mention Jughead was still a member of the Serpents and there was no way he was getting Betty tied up in all that drama.

"She can do better." He turned away from Reggie and Betty, his eyes glued to his tray.

Veronica snorted uncharacteristically  
"You said that about Trev Brown, and Adam Northman, not to mention you flushed Moose Masons history text book down the toilet when he   
Told Betty she looked nice last week." Veronica was looking behind Jughead at something or someone over his head "are all those guys not good enough for Betty?" She asked 

Jughead slammed his fist on the table 

"Yes! No one is good enough for her! Do you get it now? This whole town is just a stepping stone for the great things she's gonna do, all any of us would do is hold her back and I'm not gonna let that happen!" He panted, rising from his seat in frustration. 

"I really wish he boys I love would stop telling me I'm too good for them." 

The familiar voice had Jughead whipping around and coming face to face with Betty Cooper. 

"Bets.." 

"No. it's my turn to talk." She started, fierce determination in her eyes " I am strong, and I'm smart and I know what I want. I've lived my whole life having everyone decide what's best for me and I'm sick of it. I love you Jughead and I want to be with you. I know that you don't see how much you're worth but I do, and you can try and push me way and break up with me but it won't work. I'm always going to come back to you.. no matter what." She placed her hands on her hips and stared evenly into his eyes, waiting on his next move. 

In an instant his shoulders seemed to deflate and the fight left his body.

"I love you too Betty." He sighed, relief ebbing through his system.

Betty grinned from her spot across from him.  
"Well okay then. Now get over here and kiss me Jughead Jones." She held her arms outbtowards him and in two long legged steps he had her wrapped up in his arms, her lips felt like home and he finally let go. 

And if he shot Reggie mantle a cocky smile over Betty's shoulder... well... 

That was life.


End file.
